The Amaze Chase/Transcript
(Extended Opening Theme) In Dreamhouse Living Room Randy Bravo: (on television) Don't miss the next episode of the Amaze Chase, an all celebrity extravaganza featuring Barbie and her fabby of BFFs. Chelsea: Barbie on the Amaze Chase? Stacie: (gasps) For reals? Randy Bravo: (on television) For reals. In Dreamhouse Kitchen --Barbie makes a huge stack of sandwiches and pushes them into the bag-- Stacie: Barbie, why didn't you tell us about the Amaze Chase? Barbie:I thought you knew. --Camera pans to Amaze Chase banner-- Chelsea: Yay! I gotta pack! We can't go without my plushie collection. --Stacie is writing on a clipboard-- Stacie: (gasps) A cross country race requiring split-second timing and organization! I'm gonna need more clipboards! Skipper: Got my 37 gadget charger.Ugh, forgot my charger charger. Barbie: Hmm, let's see - snacks, camera, first aid kit, tiaras - special occasion and everyday, obvi. Skipper's diary: Password excepted. (Skipper's voice) The new boy in algebra class is so dreamy. Why did I have to have pizza stuck to my chin when I talked to him? Face palm! Barbie: What in the world? Skipper's diary: (Skipper's voice) Note to self- gotta replace Barbie's new nail polish before she realizes that I spilled it all over Blissa. Barbie: Wait, what? Skipper: Barbie! You were snooping! Barbie: No, it was an accident. It just started playing. Skipper: Yeah, right! --Barbie looks down and sees Blissa covered in nail polish-- Outside of The Raquelle Mansion Raquelle: A chance to show up Barbie and have the world's attention! It's a win-win! Ryan: And why am I going along with this? Raquelle: Because you're my dear brother. Ryan: Aw, thanks sis. Raquelle: . . and because I need some help to change the battery. --Raquelle throws a battery at Ryan-- Outside of Casa de Teresa Teresa: We should totally come up with a super fun nick-name!!! How about Termer? No, no, I got it! Sumesa! Summer: I can't wait to get my hands on that trophy. Closet: This road trip will be a perfect chance for us to bond together as father and son . . . er . . . inventor and inventor Inside The House of Ken Garage Ken: Um . . . yeah . . . that. And I can't wait to reveal my secret weapon! Closet:Is it fuzzy dice? Ken: No! Closet: I bet it is fuzzy dice. Ken: It's not! (commences to applying fuzzy dice to rear-view mirror and starts clapping happily) Outside of The House of Nikki Midge: Ta-da! It's my first car from Willows! Nikki: Are you sure it's not the first car ever? Midge: It's the safest car on the planet. Made with carbon reinforced polymers. Nikki: I can't be seen in this! I have a reputation! Midge: So do I! A reputation for safety! Outside of The Barbie Dreamhouse Randy Bravo: Welcome to the Amaze Chase! These 5 teams will race across the country to earn the coveted Amaze Chase trophy and earn the title of "World's Most Amaze Chaser." I'm your host, Randy Bravo! Contestants start your engines! Randy Bravo: Wait! I have one dramatic announcement. (Summer, Teresa, Ken, Nikki, Midge, and Closet gasped, but Raquelle and Ryan ignored) Randy Bravo: Skipper is leaving Team Barbie and joining...Raquelle's team? Barbie: What!? Ryan: What!? Raquelle: What!? Barbie: Skipper, wait! we can work this out! Skipper: Forget it! I'm not going with someone who doesn't respect my privacy! Watch the video I posted online about it! Ryan: (laughs) But this is only a two-seater and I'm already- (Raquelle ejects him from the passenger seat and into the air) (yells as he flies through the air) I left my phone in the glove compartment! Raquelle: Yay Barbie Jr.! Love, love, love the way you dumped Barbie for me! (Ryan crushed by the tree) Barbie: Skipper, let's talk about this. Raquelle: Ya-da, ya-da, ya-da. Discussion over. --Raquelle sprays wiper fluid on Barbie-- Barbie: Oh! Ken's car: Your door is ajar. Closet: Oh, she sounds cute. Could you set me up? --After throwing his stuff in the back seat Ryan moves closet over and sits in the passenger seat-- Ryan: Great news Kenny-boy! I'm on your team now. Ken: No way! Ryan: Way! --Ken places a giant water bottle in Ryan's lap-- Ken: Fine! I could always use an over-sized cup holder. Randy Bravo: Contestants, lets start the Amaze Chase! --A cannon shoots confetti and glitter, all of the contestants are on the move in their vehicles, a pile of confetti falls on top of Randy Bravo, and all of Barbie's pet animals come on the scene out of no where in a golf cart-- Taffy (on confessional couch): We can race to, you know. I mean, what else is this license for? In Midge's car Midge: Oh no! Nikki: Midge! Midge: Did I leave my iron on? Nikki: Are you kidding? Midge: Oh, I'm such a silly. I never leave home without it! On the road Randy Bravo: The contestants will race to locations across the country and compete challenges at each stop. The last team to finish a challenge is eliminated! In Barbie's camper Barbie: I sure miss Skipper. She's a top-notch navigator and was just perf company. Chelsea: Um, I'm right here! Barbie: Sorry Chelsea. I'm sure you'll make an excellent co-pilot! Now, where's our next- Chelsea: Are we there yet? I hate sitting in a car. There's nothing to do. (presses a button and her seat becomes a toy car) Vroom! Vroom! Eyes on the road! And keep the quarters comin'! Stacie: Barbie! I've been working on some strategies for the next event, but first I gotta go to the bathroom! --Stacie runs to bathroom only to find Bear laying toilet paper on the the toilet seat-- Bear: (shocked growl) Stacie: I can hold it. In Summer's car Teresa: Ooh, the world's largest blister pack! Can we stop? Can we stop? Summer: No! Teresa: Ooh, the Museum of Items Sold Separately! Ah! Can we stop? Summer: No! Teresa: No way! The Plastic Canyon! We gotta see the Plastic Canyon! --Teresa abruptly grabs the steering wheel, turns it right causing the car to go off of a cliff, and the the car ejects its own hang gliding equipment causing the car to fly-- Summer: Teresa! Teresa: Woo-hoo! Ooh! Those ants down there look like little people. That's crazy. In Ken's car Ryan: And when I got home I realized I already had conditioner. (laughs along with Closet) Closet: Oh Ryan, you are so charming and delightfully humorous. Ryan: (laughs) Right back at 'cha Closet. Closet: And that voice. When you sing my circuits melt. Your dulcet tones- Ken: Come on! Can we please talk about something else? Ryan: Sure Kenny-boy. Anything you say! Closet: So Ryan your hair- Ken: Did I tell you this baby's equipped with a one-of-a-kind, platinum, super-charged schlond poofa? Ryan and Closet: Gesundheit. Ken: We can't lose! Ryan: Cool! So what's the hold up? Ken: It can only be used once. We gotta wait for the right moment. Ryan: How about now? --Ken slaps his finger away twice, Ryan slaps him, and that escalates into a full-blown slap-boxing match-- In Raquelle's car Skipper: Um, it's a little windy! Raquelle: It's a good thing I customized my car with some fabulous Raquelle-centric options. (presses a button and her car sprays her hair with hair spray) Ta-da! High-octane hairspray. Holds up in a category five hurricane. In Midge's car Nikki: Looks like we gotta take the next exit Midge! Midge: Oh Nikki! (pulls out a large map) I don't trust those newfangled contraptions. Nikki: Midge, look out! In desert Randy Bravo: Shocking developments! Are Midge and Nikki out of it already? Will Raquelle's hair really hold up? Can I possibly look this good for the entire show? Stay tuned for- (gets hit by Midge's car and screams) On the road Randy Bravo: Our contestants are making their way towards historic Mount Barmore! And it looks like Team Raquelle will win the first leg of the race! At Mount Barmore Raquelle (on confessional couch): That place is way over-the-top! I mean, compare it to the quiet dignity of my theme park - Raquelleatopia. (camera zooms out to show a moving diorama of her theme park- the rollercoaster moves into her mouth on the diorama version of herself, bursts into flames, she gasps, and she pushes diorama off the table it was on) Randy Bravo: We've hidden four iconic items from Barbie's past around this national monument. We've got five teams, but just four items. The team that comes up empty-handed is eliminated! For arriving first, Raquelle and Skipper have a five-minute head-start. Ken: Hmm, nothing in here! Better check Malibu Barbie's other nostril. Closet: Oh no. We have lost Ryan. Mount Barmore Gift Shop Ryan: (grunts as he puts a large amount of things on to a gift store counter) I'll take all of these! And put them on my plastic! Salesclerk: You got it Mr. Carson! Ryan: Call me Ken. Ooh! And throw in a couple of diamond-encrusted foam hands while you're at it! At Mount Barmore Skipper: I've covered the entire scalp! Find anything down there! Raquelle: Just that Barbie could use a shave. (laughs because she has just painted a mustache on one of the stone Barbies) --Stacie and Chelsea are swinging on the hoop earrings of one of the stone Barbies-- Stacie: Woo-hoo! Chelsea: Yippee! (a bathing suit ejects itself from the stone Barbie's ear) Barbie look! Barbie: My bathing suit! Midge: I'm absolutely flabbergasted! Do you see anything Nikki? Nikki: Just a whole lotta misguided hair choices! (''Midge'''' plants one of her heels down on one of the stone Barbies' top lip, which causes the mouth open to reveal a Golden Glob'') Midge, look! It's the Golden Glob! Summer: Teresa, you find anything? Teresa: (talking to a butterfly on a finger) Hello, what's your name? (Camera pans out to show her hanging from one of the stone Barbies' eyelashes) Summer: Teresa! Ken: Yeah! Alright! I found Barbie's flight attendant hat! --Raquelle tries to steal it from Ken, but misses-- Raquelle: (screams and lands one one of the stone Barbies' hair, which causes a compartment near skipper to open up and reveal a pair of Barbie's sunglasses) Skipper: Gotcha! --Horn blares-- Summer: No. No! Randy Bravo: Contestants, you found all four iconic Barbie items! And so the first to go are Summer and Teresa. Teresa: Oh yeah! We're first! First, first! Yeah, yeah! Summer: Uh, no! We're eliminated! Ooh! I can't believe it! Barbie: You guys don't have to go home. There's plenty of room in the camper! Teresa: Awesome! We can have our victory party there. Barbie: Skipper, you know me. I would never deliberately spy on you! Raquelle: Randy! Barbie's tampering with my team! That's low Barbie. Show a little class. --Camera pans out to show that Raquelle has defaced Mount Barmore-- Ryan: (carrying gift shop trinkets as Ken drives away without him) Hey! Ken! Wait up! In the desert near Area 51 --The pets are racing down the road in a golf cart and end up taking a wrong turn through Area 51 and attaining an alien, which causes them to be chased by Area 51 personnel-- Area 51 Personnel: Turn your vehicle around and return the alien! In Ken's car Ryan: Ugh! Ken! We just got passed by a car from the '90s! The 1890s. Use the turbo-charged schwan-musin! Ken: No, not yet. Ryan: You gotta be kidding me! You finally invent something useful. Use it. (''Ken'''' presses a button that ejects a plunger onto his face and muffles his speech'') At Old Fabful Randy Bravo: Welcome to Old Fabful! The most powerful glitter geyser in the world! Teresa: Glitter! I love it! Woo! Glitter fight! (laughs) Come on guys! Glitter ball fight! Woo! Ow! (continues in background) Randy Bravo: Here's your challenge: collect as much glitter as you can in these buckets, then choose one team member to run to my podium with- Teresa: Come on! Let's make a glitter man! Oh my gosh! We have to make glitter man! Randy Bravo: Midge and Nikki! Since you were the first to Old Fabful, you get the biggest buckets. Nikki: What gives? Is this thing ever gonna erupt? Raquelle: Yeah! I don't even see any- (geyser erupts as she is looking onto it and blasts her into the air causing her to scream) --Everyone goes about catching glitter in their buckets-- Ken and Ryan: Mine! (They crash into each other and their buckets go flying into the air one of them falling over Ryan's head) Ken: Ha! (The other bucket abruptly falls over Ken's head) Barbie: Woo! (laughs and then Skipper catches the glitter droplet that she had planned to catch and walks away) Closet: (catches glitter droplet) Ooh, pretty. Nikki: Come on, Midge! We've got the most glitter! Midge: Okey-dokey! I'll bring her home! (commences to running in slow motion as other teams run past her) (talks in slow motion) No! --Horn blares-- Randy Bravo: Skipper and Raquelle's team wins! Midge and Nikki are eliminated. Midge: Gosh! That's what I get for running in slow motion. Raquelle: (screams as she falls out of the sky head-first into the geyser) Barbie: Nice job, Skipper! Skipper: Yeah! I'm gonna tell my diary my innermost feelings about it! Or wait! Why not cut out the middle-man and just tell you right now? Barbie: Skipper, that's not fair! But nice burn. Randy Bravo: Raquelle! Your thoughts at this stage of the race? Raquelle: (coughs glitter onto Randy Bravo) In the desert near some monument similar to the Great Pyramids --The pets are shown to be still being chased by Area 51 personnel-- At Polyvinyl Chloride Mountains Randy Bravo: Two teams have been eliminated. Three remain! And Team Barbie gets their first win! Stacie: Yeah Chelsea: Awesome! Randy Bravo: Welcome to the Polyvinyl Chloride Mountains! Each of you will send one person down the ski run. The last one down's a rotten egg and eliminated. Barbie! For being the first to the flag, you get to choose your ride. Barbie: (picks up skis) I'll take these! I used to be a world-champion skier! Ken: I got this! Ryan: No! Me! Barbie: Skipper, you don't understand! Skipper: That you're a snoop? No. I totally do. --The sled falls on the snow-- Ken: You dropped it! Ryan: No! You did! --All of the remaining competitors are off of the ski lift, the race starts, and Ken and Ryan end up both being on the sled-- Ken: Get outta here! Ryan: No! You get outta here! --During the race Ryan and Ken are still fighting over who should be on the sled and the sled abruptly starts to disintegrate and Ken and Ryan turn into a snow ball of sorts and go tumbling down the run when they commence to tumbling the roof off of a small hut containing a hot tub, where Nikki, Teresa, Midge, and Summer are soaking and Closet presents the girls in the Hot Tub with biscottis-- Girls in Hot Tub: (ooh and ah as they grab a biscotti) --Ken and Ryan continue tumbling down the ski run while screaming and end up making it to the finish line before the other contestants-- Ken: Yeah! Alright! We won! Randy Bravo: Sorry! Only one racer per team. You're disqualified and eliminated! Skipper: (as she and Raquelle race by) Woo! Barbie: You're welcome to join me in the camper Ken. I'm looking for a new co-pilot! Chelsea: I can still hear you! Ken: That'd be awesome Bar- Ryan: (grunts as he gets pushes past Ken to get into the camper's passenger seat and then laughs) Sorry Kenny-boy. The position is already filled. (''Barbie'''' pushes a button that ejects him from the passenger seat and into the air'') (yells as he flies through the air) Not again! On the road Randy Bravo: Only Team Barbie and Team Raquelle remain. The tension must be unbearable for their teammates. Summer: Who builds a super deluxe camper with just one bathroom! (she opens the bathroom to find Bear shaving) At Sequin Falls Randy Bravo: Welcome to Sequin Falls! fifty million pounds of fabulousness cascade over it every hour! And now we're down to teams. Barbie and her sisters versus Raquelle and Skipper! But hold everything. This is not an elimination round. No, no, no, no! It's a chance for a losing team to get right back into it. Raquelle: What!? Randy Bravo: So if you want redemption, step right up! (everyone comes out of the camper to take advantage of this opportunity) All you have to do is go over sequin falls in this barrel and survive. (cheering dies down) It's really nothing to be afraid of. It's a glorious natural wonder. (he puts his head into the falls) Ah! Just feel that refreshing spray! (his head and shoulders are drenched in sequins, which causes everyone but Teresa to look at him oddly) What? Summer: Ha! Who needs a barrel? I'll body-surf that bad boy! Midge: Too dangerous for my taste. I'm going back to the camper to work on my Sudokus. Only one square left! (wind blows her Sudoku puzzle into the Sequin Falls and she grabs hold of the barrel and jumps into the Sequin Falls) (yells) Sudoku! Ah! Got it! Nikki: Alright Midge! You go Midge! --While in her barrel, Midge hits from a rock causing her to fall straight into the sequins at the base of Sequin Falls-- Midge: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Randy Bravo: Ooh! Sequins in the joints. That's gotta hurt! Barbie: Midge, shouldn't you be powering up your car? Better make sure you've got enough to get to the finish line! Midge: Oh Barbie! I always come prepared. (commences to applying a wind-up mechanism to the back of her car and winding it up) Raquelle: Can't even get in to the bathroom! That stupid bear is hogging it! Oh well. I'll go at the finish line because I'm going to be there first. Obvi! Skipper's diary: Password accepted. (Skipper's voice) Barbie doesn't respect my boundaries. She's so noisy I could just scream! Raquelle: Ooh! Barbie Jr.! Dishing the dirt. Love it! Skipper: Raquelle! How could you? Raquelle: What? I didn't do it on purpose! Not that I wouldn't . . . but this was an accident. Isn't it obvi? Skipper's diary: Password excepted. (Skipper's voice) I can't believe my own sister would do such a thing. Skipper: Oh. Heh heh. Barbie! I'm sorry. You didn't snoop. This was all a big mistake! Barbie: Of course, Skipper. The main thing is we're friends again! Skipper: And I'm back on Team Barbie! Stacie: Hugging! There's no time for hugging . . . or even light back-slapping! Barbie: Come on Skipper! Let's win this race! Raquelle: (glues the camper's tires to the street after Barbie, Skipper, and Stacie get inside) Ha ha ha! Victory is so close, I can taste it . . . and to the victor, go the spoils. Ken: (walks by the camper whistling when Raquelle grabs him and places him in her passenger seat) Woah! (''Raquelle'''' glues him to the seat'') Huh? Raquelle: Buckle up. Randy Bravo: (after Raquelle races off) Wait! I didn't say "go." No fair! I always say "go." I'm the 'go' guy! Nikki: Let's book it Midge! We gotta catch her: Midge: (backs into a large stack of car batteries) Guess that's assault and battery. (laughs) Barbie: Come on Skipper. I want that trophy! Skipper: Burn plastic Barbie! Barbie: (tries to drive off, but the camper remains stagnant) What in the world? Ryan: (laughs) I hate to give Kenny-boy credit for anything, but he did install his turbo-charged schlond-thingy in the camper . . . and now it's time to use it. (presses button and a climactic revving sound starts, the schlond poofa flies up into the air and causes fireworks that say 'I love Barbie') Oh, come on! Give it a rest! I'm gonna go join the girls in the hot tub. Barbie: (sighs) The fireworks were adorbs . . . but that was our last shot! Looks like Raquelle wins the Amaze Chase. Barbie and Skipper: (sigh) The carcoozi! Barbie: Hit it Skipper! (turns a knob that disconnects the front part of the camper along with the hot tub from the rest of the super deluxe camper leaving Ryan, who was about to get in the hot tub, behind) O''n the road'' Midge: Oh-oh! My water wings are back there. Barbie: Next stop: the finish line! Raquelle: What's that thing? Ken: The perfect combo of high performance roadster and soothing spa-like massage. Raquelle: Well, no kiddy-pool on wheels is gonna beat me! Ken: I'm coming Barbie! (rips himself off of the seat and reaches out towards Barbie's hand) Raquelle: Oh, no, you don't! (plants Ken back on the seat) Nikki: Hey Barbie! Can we get some exciting race music back here? (music starts) Barbie: (starts to sort of lose control of camper) Woah! Guys, settle down! You're rocking the tub! Raquelle: Ha! Barbie's out of it for sure now! Better freshen up for my victory photos. (car powers down tremendously and stops very close to the finish line) What!? At the finish line Randy Bravo: That's it! She did it! Barbie just one the Amaze Chase! Raquelle: Hold me? Ken: (pushes Raquelle back and presses a button that ejects him from the passenger seat) (yells as he flies through the air) I'm free! Raquelle: (lets out a disgruntled growl) Barbie: This truly has been an Amaze Chase! It couldn't get any better! -Everyone, but Raquelle, begins throwing Barbie in the air and cheering for her, when they pause for a while because a UFO beams down the pets along with the golf cart that contained them, the pets wave goodbye, and everyone continues their cheering. Raquelle: Dear diary, the last time Ken ran out on me, he seemed a little more caring and sensitive than all the other times. There's hope for us yet! (wave crashes onto her causing her to scream as everyone continues to cheer) At Sequin Falls Ryan: (back at the camper at nighttime) They'll be back. --Ryan hears a flushing sound and then Bear comes near him, they both are shocked by each other's presence, which makes the Bear run away while growling in fear and Ryan climb up a tree as he screams-- Transcript Guide Category:Transcripts